


first confession

by revior



Series: room of confessions [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe - Freeform, M/M, Nicky - Freeform, Priest, Religious Guilt, The Old Guard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Yusuf arrives to the confessionary in fears that his liking for men is a grave sin. Nicky, the local priest, happily helps out and gives advice.
Relationships: Joe | Usuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: room of confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911115
Kudos: 28





	first confession

As a priest, Nicolo has seen a lot of things in his lifetime. A man who felt attraction for other man, a sodomite in other words, was something he had never dealt with before. And the problem was that this Yusuf was exactly like him and Nicky feared that he would finally feel things.

“Father, can you hear me?” asked the man from the other side of the blinded window. “How can I repent?”

Nicky took a deep breath before answering. He felt as if this answer could decide his entire future, even if it probably had no connection at all with it. “You have no reason to repent. The Lord is kind and just, and loving someone is exactly what He teaches.”

The priest heard a loud gasp from the other side. “Are you sure? I mean, I have heard many things _à propos_ men who appreciate the company of other men, and none of what I’ve heard to date has been positive.”

“I am bringing you His message, and to ignore it would be blasphemous. That is why both Him and I believe that there is no reason for you to repent and try to change the unchangeable,” explained Nicolo. He ran his fingers through his short hair, then clenched his hands together again and looked up. “If you do feel as if you’re lost, then I suggest you pray for guidance.”

“I do feel like I’m lost. I mean, I like _men_ for Christ’s sake!”

Nicky kept calm even though the man on the other side obviously wasn’t. “I suggest you repent for saying that last thing. And as for the liking men part, I believe it is something you cannot change, no matter how hard you try. God knows that, as He has made you that way. So, going against His way of creation is in some sense going against Him.”

“How sure of this are you? Because even though you say all these nice things, deep inside I still feel like nothing has changed,” insisted Joe.

Nicky took a while to answer, as he did not want to reveal details about himself that could be used against him later on. “I could not be more sure of what I am saying, as what I’m saying is His way of speaking through me. You have to truly understand and be okay with the way He made you for things to be okay on the inside.”

“Thank you for your guidance, Father.”

“It is not what I’m here for, but I am always here to help someone out when they are struggling with questions about faith and things involving Him. One more thing, I suggest you don’t really tell others how you feel about other men, because even if God and I are okay with it, some people still believe that it isn’t the truth.”

“Of course I won’t, I’m not exactly crazy,” laughed Yusuf. “You’re the only person I told, because I get to get advice from Him through you.”

“Okay, now let’s pray,” muttered Nicolo, changing the subject. He heard the wooden door clank, which meant that the man on the other side had already left.

But something told Nicky that he might be back, and that would make things so much more complicated.


End file.
